The present invention relates generally to compartment closure mechanisms and more particularly to closure mechanisms for use in vehicle compartments. The invention is an adjustable sliding apparatus for doors, screens, privacy partitions, and the like for use in vehicles. As used herein, the term door or the term screen will be synonymous with one another and also inclusive of any and all other such moveable privacy partitions.
Premium passenger seating arrangements in aircraft can take the form of individual suites separated and defined by walls and partitions. Such suites typically include a passenger living area outfitted with comfort, luxury, and convenience features such as lie-flat adjustable seats, desks, advanced media and electronics, closets and various storage compartments, among other amenities.
With the development of passenger suites, there is a continuing effort to offer more and better features and amenities to passengers to further accommodate their needs and increase the level of luxury of such suites. There is also a continuing effort to arrange suites to maximize seating density in an aircraft, maximize the use of limited space in the suites, maintain lightweight fixtures, and maintain the perceived openness of the suites. While passengers have come to expect certain amenities, the inclusion of amenities comes with additional cost, weight, complexity, and space requirements.
Privacy of passengers in premium class suite seating is of particular importance. However, adding doors and walls to aircraft interiors can be bulky and heavy—both features which it is desirable to minimize. Therefore, there is a need in the art for premium aircraft suite doors and privacy screens which are lightweight and low profile.
Further, as aircraft and other vehicles are frequently in motion including acceleration, deceleration, and maneuvers, aircraft interiors experience forces which cause contents of the aircraft to jostle and move. In some cases, even interior fixtures such as doors and privacy screens may move out of alignment and require adjustment. The door's pitch, yaw, and roll are subject to change and may need realignment. Current mechanisms for adjusting the position and angles of sliding screens (for alignment) are difficult to adjust, take up large amounts of space and usually need to be tailored to specific screen configurations. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism which is easy to adjust, has a small envelope, and easily mounts to various door configurations would be beneficial. Further, because aircraft have little downtime between flights—such as flights were a suite's privacy doors may have become out of alignment—there is a need in the art for a door adjustment mechanism that may quickly be adjusted.